Once In A Lifetime
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 1/100 : Fame. The one thing Cloud could do on Genesis' birthday... Cloud/Genesis. AU. One-shot. Lime. Yaoi.


1/100:Fame. Genesis/Cloud  
Due to readers not picking up on my use of sarcasm, I've updated this, sans said sarcasm... anyway...  
This is a total, shameless play on Genesis being Gackt's FFVII Avatar...

Disclaimer - The situation is AU, though up by me, but all characters 'cept the girl belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Fame**

Once In A Lifetime.

At first, Cloud simply counted himself lucky to be one of 300 other fans that won tickets to the lead singer of his favourite band's birthday masquerade. He never would have thought that he would stand amongst 20 other fans that had made it through every one of the activities set through the night; he stood here, before the last hurdle where the prize was slowly walking along the line.

His long auburn hair remained as chaotic and yet aesthetically ordered as always, held back by black and crimson Venetian mask that sprouted large, trailing feathers of the same colours. His slim, lithe body was clad in tight, decadent period dress that suited this occasion. He stepped with such grace in such ridiculously high platform heels, a long satin cape flowed in the breeze behind his back. His splendour was enchanting.

He was truly beautiful.

He was Genesis Rhapsodos, and if he wanted, he could have the pick of anyone in the hall.

And he would.

Tonight, he would choose one person from the line in which the spiky haired blonde stood.

Cloud counted himself unlucky to be the 19th person in the line, and therefore Genesis stood a very high chance to picking someone before he got that far. His heart beat in his chest; his breath quickened at every sharp click of Genesis' heels against the laminate floor. He couldn't bear to look down the group and see a smile on the singer's face as he decided on another.

There were a few girls in the line as well, grinning widely and giddy when he passed, but Cloud was sure that Genesis wasn't interested in their sex… after all he proved himself homosexual on stage when he grinded against the bassist… and the guitarist… and anything the redhead could get close to… including himself. Nonetheless, it didn't calm the blonde's nerves. The prize was one meal date with the singer – not one hot and steamy night of passion in a 5-star hotel… so Genesis was free to pick anyone he would class as decent company.

_17 down, 2 to go._

The blonde stared at his feet, only now did he release what a fool he had been to borrow a pair of his mother's best black knee-high boots… they made him look ridiculously effeminate, paired with the tight black trousers he wore that travelled up and under a long, tailed jacket.

A red blush washed over his cheeks as he contemplated his decision, thankful that the pink-tint would not be visible under the cerulean of his mask, but his mind froze when a red-leather gloved hand materialized under his azure-gaze and pulled his head up.

His wide blue eyes caught with the icy green of Genesis' behind that stunning mask. Like a rabbit in headlights, all he could do was stare blindly. He barely noticed a razor smile like graced the vocalist's lips.

With a voice as smooth as melted chocolate, the redhead asked, "What is your name?"

For a spilt second Cloud scoured his mind. His jaw flapped wordlessly for another; the smile on the face before shifted to a smirk. "Cloud," he squeaked.

"A pretty name for a pretty boy," The smile returned, albeit somewhat condescending. "Say, why don't you join me for dinner?"

Again, his jaw swung like an open door in the wind, but Genesis did not press him, only took his hand and pulled him closer.

--

Not many words were shared between them of the course of that night, which Genesis was grateful for. He would have picked a pretty black-haired girl he saw before Cloud, but she seemed like the type that once started, would never stop talking, and by the end of the night he'd know why "that bitch is such a whore".

The vocalist looked up over his steaming bolognaise to see the blonde poking shyly at his chicken and tomato penne. He wondered if the teenager even liked Italian food for a split second before those pouting lips parted and he slipped a forkful of food into his wet mouth. Under the table, Genesis crossed his legs. Damn this pretty boy and damn his overly suggestive mind… one of these days, Genesis hoped, his hormones would finally settle down.

Occasionally, he spotted that the blue-eyed boy was watching him intently, and every time their eyes met, they'd dart away with a rosy blush on those porcelain cheeks.

_So pretty and so youthful_, a reminder of himself when he first started the band, although the redhead found himself wishing he had the ability to style his hair in such an eye-catching manner. He wanted to reach forwards and run naked fingers through those golden spikes, maybe even go as far as to gently press against those pale, full lips… maybe… he shook his head and placed his fork back down into the empty bowl.

Cloud finished a few moment's later, but kept his attention fastened onto the cutlery.

Smirking again, Genesis lent over the table. "How's your sweet-tooth?"

"Not all that great, I'm afraid," The teen mumbled.

"Neither is mine… so, shall we head back?" He slid his chair back in the smooth, carpeted floor and stood, holding his hand out to the timid creature.

-

The redhead was the first to crawl into the limo; Cloud shut the door after him and stared straight at the black leather seat in front of him. The vocalist remained silent next to him, thankfully, and stared aimlessly out of the tinted window.

The blonde's mind ran at a million miles an hour. He twisted gloved fingers around each other, wincing at the cracks that sounded every-so-often.

_A once in a lifetime chance_… he couldn't let it slide.

He wouldn't let it slide.

He suddenly turned to the redhead, who was sprawled out on the warm leather, his legs spread almost invitingly.

Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and shifted off the seat.

The first thing Genesis noticed was how he sunk into the chair when weight was lost then he felt two warm hands on his thighs. Instinctively, his green eyes shot down to glare at the boy who was settling comfortably in between his legs. He opened his mouth to question but Cloud spoke for the first time that night without a question.

"Let me leave you a parting gift," he whispered.

The vocalist broke into a wide smile and he fell back into the seat, moving only so Cloud could work away at his belt. He kept focused on the blonde's sure face, although it lacked all form of confidence. He was certain that the boy had never done anything like this before… in fact the only experience he had ever had of a male body would have most likely come from exploring his own. Then a delicious thought crossed Genesis' mind – what if the boy touched himself with him in mind?

He reached out with long fingers that only a pianist of his calibre could flaunt and tied into those soft, blonde spikes as the teen's warm hands coaxed his manhood out of his pants.

Genesis fought the urge to burst out laughing when Cloud's face flushed pink again, for he was afraid that the pretty boy would stop. He watched like a hawk as those pale lips were wetted by that thick, moist tongue and then placed around the head of his member. A hand snaked up from his thigh to the base of his cock, and tempted him into a full erection, and once complete, massaged his balls in his fingertips. Genesis' head rolled back into the headrest; his lips were parted and his breath grew more and more rapid as Cloud planted hot kisses along his length.

For a boy who he'd originally marked as a virgin, his mouth was damn arousing…

He unleashed that tongue upon the heated flesh, covering it well and truly with his saliva before withdrawing it back into the confines of his mouth. The redhead responded with a protesting groan.

Cloud smiled; he felt his confidence build with each frustrated mewl. The grip on the singer's leg tightened and he took the whole of the man's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, rewarded with a louder shout – this time of his name (which he was simply ecstatic that Genesis remembered) and those fingers twisted almost painfully in his hair.

It wasn't long before pure white flowers colonized the ceiling of the vehicle and Genesis sent a stream of thanks down the teen's throat.

Cloud swallowed hungrily, and repacked the exhausted vocalist into his beautiful costume. His smiled was dazed and as giddy as a schoolgirl's, but he didn't care because Genesis' was much the same.

The hand that remained on his head pulled him up, to those narrow lips and kissed his moist, salty mouth eagerly, albeit chastely.

The limo pulled to a halt and Cloud glanced out of the window.

They were back at the masquerade hall again, unfortunately.

Genesis' hand fell limply back down to the leather of the seat as Cloud stood and opened the door; his face still beamed with happiness.

The vocalist cracked his eyes open just as the teen hoped out onto the pavement, only turning back for a moment before muttering quietly, "Happy birthday,"


End file.
